


Hope Blooms

by UnicornsOnMars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsOnMars/pseuds/UnicornsOnMars
Summary: Dean will not let his angel go, and the angel will not let his hunter be alone in this world.ps this summery sucks





	Hope Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this years ago but decided to throw this out here for the hell of it. Please let me know what you think!!!

Dean saw it break. Castiel's spirit.He saw it fading as Cas staggered back hitting a wall for support before he sank to the ground barely staying conscious. Dried blood cracked on Dean's face as he struggled to stand.But in seeing his angel on broken on the ground snapped something in Dean. He had to be strong for _his angel._

As he was standing something fluttered by his hand. As a reflex he caught it. Resting in his palm was a black feather. If you could call it black. It was darker than the night with a new moon, but it wasn't scary or 'evil' looking. It looked like hope. Like a void where you could purge all your sins. Where you could get reborn. Somehow Dean pulled his eyes away and pocketed the feather. A few feet away there was another. And another. All leading to ..Cas. Oh, Cas. They were his feathers. Of course, they were. No earthly thing could have anything like them. As he walked closer to Castiel in the dark light he could see his wings were out.Dean held out his hand to his broken friend. Cas just looked at it.Then looked back at Dean. His eyes clearly told _no, Dean. Just let me go._ ** _Not a chance Cas_** Dean prayed to his friend. But Cas wasn't moving. So Dean picked him up in his arms. Held on to _his angel_. No way was he going to let him go without saying "I love you."

Cas's wings were still drooped. But as Dean started to walk out he felt them stir. And at that time the sky unleashed a cold, heavy rain. The Impala was not far. Dean could run there and manage to stay semi-dry. But that thought didn't even cross his mind. Instead, he held Cas tighter and headed out into the storm, unflinching as the cold assault hailed down. But in the storm, a kindle of hope bloomed when Castiel found the strength to lift a wing over their heads. And the action was not just to shield them from the rain but from the evil and darkness. That together he and Dean would make it. Together. Because he was _Dean's angel._


End file.
